jerry_jacksonfandomcom-20200214-history
Christmas (episode)
'''Christmas '''is an episode of Jerry Jackson. It was uploaded to the Jerry Jackson website some point in 2006 and uploaded to YouTube by David Firth on 3rd April 2012. Plot Jerry starts the episode saying that this is a Christmas cartoon. Jerry is eating Christmas dinner (consisting of fish and chips) with his father and one of his brothers. Jerry remarks upon how the quality of the dinner is terrible., because his mother is not very good at cooking. When Jerry's mum gives Jerry his dinner, Jerry remarks upon how it resembles feces, and his mother says that she knows. Jerry goes over to open his Christmas presents. Jerry recieves an Xbox 400 and 1 million video games. Jerry asks Jon what he got for Christmas. Jon says that he got some toothpaste and some bleach to clean the bathroom, because it needs cleaning and Miss Jon keeps telling Jon to clean the bathroom, but he doesn't want to, instead he wants to play computer games with Jerry. Jerry is reluctant to play video games with Jon, because he only has one controller, and he doesn't want to share with Jon. Jerry later watches adverts for Marks & Spencer, and remarks upon how they shows close ups of the food. Jerry asks his mother if they can get some of that food to eat for Christmas dinner, but Jerry's mum says that they can't because they "are skint" and have to buy food for the Christmas dinner at car boot sales. Jerry says that once his mother bought 110 lollies from a car boot sail for £1.05; the lollies were from Jamaica and were expired, but were still edible. Jerry's mother asks Jerry if he ate all the lollies from around the Christmas tree, but Jerry says that he didn't, but he thinks Ben did. Jerry's mum tells Jerry to put Ben in his kennel. Jerry says that Ben doesn't have a kennel; he lives in a suitcase. Jerry tells Ben that he likes his suitcase, and asks if he has had sex with anyone in it. Ben says that he is unable to have sex, because he has been neutered, so that he will not become "sexually rowdy". Goerge asks Jerry what he has bought him for Christmas. Jerry tells Goerge that he has not bought Goerge a gift this Christmas, because he smells of feces. George tells Jerry that he has bought him a stable to put his horse in. Jerry says that he has not got a horse. Goerge says that he could get a horse for his birthday to put in the stable. Jerry expresses his approval for Christmas, and says that you can eat excessively and break wind whenever you like. Jerry breaks wind and Jerry's mum expresses her disapproval of Jerry breaking wind at the dinner table. Jerry defends his actions by saying that "it smells better than the food", and Jerry's brother and father agree. Then Jerry, his brother and his father throw plates at Jerry's mum. Jerry's mum says that she has tried hard to cook this dinner, and "you have thrown it at my face, literally". Jerry says that "that is a rate posh word", and compares her to a scientist, and she should be doing experiments, however he takes it back, stating that he thinks his mother couldn't do experiments because she can't cook. Jerry ends the cartoon and thanks the viewer for watching, and also says that he got payed £1 million for it. Category:Episodes Category:Christmas specials